Batman (2018 Film)
A movie simply titled Batman was released in 2018. This movie is loosely based on the video game, Batman: Arkham Origins. Synopsis The movie begins with Bruce Wayne in a cemetery. You think that the tombstone belongs to Thomas and Martha Wayne. However, a shot of the tombstone reveals that it really belongs to Jason Todd. Bruce Wayne then has a flashback to Todd's death. In the flashback Batman receives a video recording of Joker torturing Todd as Robin. Batman is finally able to bring Carmine Falcone to justice after decades of him in control of Gotham City's criminal underworld. However, in less then a year a new crime lord known as Black Mask takes over Falcone's criminal empire. While out on patrol Batman is attacked by the assassin, Deathstroke. After a fierce battle Batman finally defeats Deathstroke and leaves him for the police. However, Batman receives a cryptic message from Deathstroke saying that more is to come. The scene cuts to Black Mask in his office. He is talking to an unseen group of people. The scene then reveals that Black Mask is talking to Bane, Deadshot, David Cain, Talon, Lady Shiva, and the mysterious Red Hood. Black Mask reveals that he has brought them together to kill Batman, and that whoever succeeds will get five million dollars. Batman remembers what Deathstroke said so he and Commissioner Gordon visit Arkham Asylum to see Penguin. Batman knows that if anyone in Gotham knows what is going on it will be him. Batman intimidates Penguin who tells him that Black Mask has hired multiple assassins to try and kill him because Black Mask sees him as a threat. Throughout the movie Batman fights the other assassins while sometimes getting help from his allies such as Commissioner Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, Lucius Fox, Oracle, Robin, or Nightwing, whether it is on the battlefield or behind the scene. While fighting the assassins Batman is secretly observed by the mysterious Red Hood. Batman is shocked when Red Hood saves him from nearly being killed by Bane. At one point Deadshot takes Catwoman hostage and uses her as bait for Batman. However, Batman is able to save Catwoman and both of them work together to defeat Deadshot. Catwoman tries to seduce Batman. However, Batman says that he doesn't have time for her because of the assassins. Batman even has to fight David Cain, one of the men who trained him before becoming Batman. Batman also has to fight Talon and Lady Shiva. Both assassins are part of two different secret societies. However, it is revealed that Lady Shiva does not want to kill Batman. She instead wants to test the Dark Knight's fighting skills so she can report back to her mysterious master. Batman eventually makes his way to Janus Cosmetics to face Black Mask himself. However, Black Mask reveals that he knows that Batman is really Bruce Wayne. Batman demands to know where he got that information. At that moment Batman is attacked by Red Hood. as they fight Batman knocks Red Hood's helmet off his head revealing him to be Jason Todd. Batman is extremely shocked to see Jason as he though Joker had killed him years ago. Batman and Jason fight. However, Batman wins. Batman then fights Black Mask himself. Batman defeats Black Mask as well. However, Jason Todd has vanished. Batman delivers the remaining assassins and Black Mask to Commissioner Gordon at the GCPD. Batman then heads into the night to continue protecting Gotham City. Cast Main cast *Josh Brolin as Batman/Bruce Wayne: The CEO of Wayne Enterprise by day and the vigilante known as Batman by night. A price of 5 million dollars is put on Batman's head by Black Mask. Because of this several assassins come after him. *Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's trusted butler and father figure. He helps Batman behind the scenes with his war on crime. *Tom Selleck as James Gordon: The commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department and an ally to Batman. *Mark Strong as Black Mask/Roman Sionis: The movies main villain. He is sadistic and enjoys inflicting pain on others. Black Mask takes over Gotham's criminal underworld after Carmine Falcone is sent to prison. Seeing Batman as a threat to his empire he hires multiple assassins to try and kill him. *Eva Green as Catwoman/Selina Kyle: A thief and occasional ally to Batman. Deadshot threatens her life to try and force Batman into the open so he can kill him. After saving her life Batman and Catwoman team up to defeat Deadshot. Catwoman then tries to seduce Batman. However, Batman tells Catwoman he doesn't have time due to the assassis that are in Gotham City. She appears several other time through the movie. *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox: The CEO of Wayne Enterprises that runs the company on Bruce Wayne's behalf. Fox uses Wayne Enterprises to create weapons for Batman's war on crime. *Emma Stone as Oracle/Barbara Gordon: Barbara Gordon is the former Batgirl. Her superhero career was cut short when Joker shot her through the spine and crippled her. She now works as a hacker named Oracle to gathers information for Batman. She is the daughter of police commissioner, James Gordon. *Finn Wolfhard as Robin/Tim Drake: Tim Drake is the third and current Robin. Assassins The following is a list of assassins hired by Black Mask. *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson: Deathstroke is the world's deadliest assassin with fighting kills on par with Batman. He is a former soldier for the U.S. military. During his time in the military he was given a special serum that increased his strength, speed, and reflexes. Slade later took the code name, Deathstroke, and became an assassin for hire. *Dwayne Johnson as Bane: Bane is a criminal from South America that was part of a secret experiment while in prison that gave him super strength by injecting him with a chemical called Venom. After escaping prison Bane went to America and became an assassin for hire. He is one of the assassins hired by Black Mask. :*Antonio Banderas dubs over Dwayne Johnson's voice. *Jon Bernthal as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton: Deadshot is the world's greatest sharp shooter and one of the assassins hired by Black Mask. *Stephen Lang as David Cain: David Cain is one of the assassins hired by Black Mask. Cain was one of Bruce Wayne's trainers when Bruce was traveling the world to learn skills he needed to be Batman. *Scott Adkins as Talon/William Cobb: Talon is an assassin for a secret society called the Court of Owls. The Court of Owls has existed in Gotham for centuries. While fighting Batman, Talon alludes to the fact that he works for someone more powerful than Black Mask but who it is (Court of Owls) is never named. *Lucy Liu as Lady Shiva: Lady Shiva is an assassin for the secret society called the League of Shadows. Unlike the other assassins hired by Black Mask, Shiva does not want to kill Batman. Instead she wishes to test him for her mysterious and unnamed master. *Josh Hutcherson as Red Hood/Jason Todd: Jason Todd was the second Robin. Jason Todd was kidnapped by the Joker and tortured. Joker sent a video of him shooting Jason to Batman. However, the rounds that Joker used in the gun were blanks. Joker continued to torture Jason which broke him mentally. Todd eventually escaped and swore he would get revenge on Batman for abandoning him. A few years later Jason Todd took the identity of Red Hood and took a job with Black Mask to get revenge on Batman. Minor roles or cameos *Zac Efron as Nightwing/Dick Grayson: The first Robin. After becoming an adult Dick Grayson moves to Bludhaven an takes a new identity as the vigilante called Nightwing. Nightwing briefly shows up in the movie to help Batman fight some criminals and asks the Dark Knight if he needs help dealing with the assassins. Batman answers that he doesn't need any help and Nightwing leaves. *Steve Schirripa as Harvey Bullock: A rough around the edges but honest detective for the GCPD. *Selma Hayek as Renee Montoya: A detective for the GCPD and Bullock's partner. *Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone: Carmine "The Roman" Falcone was the biggest crime lord in Gotham City before Black Mask. Batman and Gordon were able to gather evidence against him and put him in prison. The following characters briefly cameoed in Arkham Asylum. *Oliver Platt as Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot: One of Batman's enemies. His main choice of weapon is an umbrella with several built in weapons such as a gun or knife. Batman visits Penguin in Arkham Asylum to learn about Black Mask's plan to hire assassins to go after him. *Adrien Brody as Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime and Batman's arch-enemy. *Isla Fisher as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley: An eco-terrorist that can control plants. She loves plants more than people and will kill any human that harms plants which she calls her "babies". *Jon Hamm as Two-Face/Harvey Dent: Former District Attorney of Gotham City and Bruce Wayne's best friend. Half his face was scared by crime boss, Sal Maroni while in court. Dent then took the name Two-Face and became a gangster in Gotham City. The accident also damaged Two-Face's mind and because of this could no longer make decisions by himself. To help make decisions Two-Face uses a double headed coin with one side scared. *Jackie Earl Haley as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane: A professor that studied fear. He created a gas that causes people to see their worst fear. *Eric Bana as Riddler/Edward Nygma: Riddler is a criminal that leaves riddles at his crime scenes. *CGI character (No actor) - Clayface/Basil Karlo: A former actor that turned into a clay monster with the power to shapeshift. *CGI character (No actor) - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones: A former carnival freak with a rare skin disease that covers his body in reptilian scales. *Stanley Tucci as Mister Freeze/Victor Fries: A criminal that uses a freeze gun in his crimes. His life of crime is to get funding to find a cure for his sick wife. *Amanda Seyfried as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel: A former doctor at Arkham Asylum whos mind was warped by the Joker. Sequels A sequel called Batman: Shadows was released in 2020 and a third movie called Batman: Court of Owls was released in 2022. This movie helps set up both movies by introducing Lady Shiva, a member of the League of Shadows, and Talon, a member of the Court of Owls. Category:Films Category:Brandon Baker film trilogy